pokesavfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Computer samenstellen (2010)
Ok, eerst eens kijken wat we met die computer gaan doen: Alleen maar office doeleinden hier kan je beter een computer kant en klaar kopen in e Mediamarkt. Zelf samenstellen loont niet echt, de kostprijs zal niet veel verschillen. Standaard gebruiker. Iemand die niet echt professioneel gamed en maar af en toe eens iets zwaar opent. Runescape en de meeste online games kan je met deze computers best spelen. (hier bouw ik dan ook op verder) Gamer & grafisch ontwerper. Een gebruiker die zowel rekenkracht als grafische toepassingen opent op zijn computer en dat vooral via geïnstalleerde toepassingen. Nu je dat gekozen hebt kunnen we beginnen met componenten te selecteren: Ik begin altijd met de processor. Zoek eens op wat voor soort processor je nodig hebt. Meestal is het zo dat hogere waarden sterkere processors betekenen. (dat merk je meestal ook aan de prijs) Ik gebruik http://tweakers.net om de verschillende componenten te vergelijken. Uiteraard moet je weten waar je precies moet op letten om een onderscheid te maken. De voornaamste waarde is de kloksnelheid, want dat is de snelheid waarmee de processor gegevens behandeld. De kloksnelheid word uitgedrukt in Mhz (Megahertz) of Ghz (Gigahertz) 1 Ghz = 1’000 Mhz De snelheden van de huidige processors variëren tussen de 1.2 GHz en de 4.0 GHz. Voorbeelden: - Intel Pentium Dual Core E2160 Socket 775 dual-core proc. van 1,8GHz (ca.€ 40op dit moment) - Intel Xeon 5080 Socket 771 dual-core proc. van 3,73GHz (ca. € 1.200op dit moment) - Intel Core i5 750 Socket 1156 quad-core proc. van 2,66GHz (momenteel ca.€155) - Intel Core 2 Duo E7300 Socket 775 dual-core proc. van 2,66GHz (momenteel ca. €125) De Intel Xeon 5080 is duidelijk de beste processor, maar hij is haast niet betaalbaar. Bovendien moet je al supper gamer zijn om deze te willen toepassen. Een normale computergebruiker kan er niets mee. De Dual Core E2160 is net het tegenovergestelde. Hier kan de gewone gebruiker ook niets mee doen. Hij is misschien wel toepasbaar bij de grootouders die geen internet hebben en de computer niet frequent gebruiken ofzo. De Intel Intel Core i5 750 is geen dual core maar Quad-core. Quadcore processors kunnen meer aan dan dual core processors. Een dual core bestaat eigenlijk uit 2 processoren die samenwerken dit geeft betere prestaties. Een Quad core bestaat uit 4 processoren nog sneller dus. Maar meestal zijn Quad core processoren net iets prijziger. (een single core processor bestaat uit 1 processor, deze wordt de dag van vandaag niet echt meer gebruikt en zit in alle computers onder de pentium 4) Merk op dat het aantal Mhz van een Quadcore processor lager mag liggen dan die van een Dual processor, dit omdat de quad processor intern uit 2 Dual cores bestaat die samenwerken. Dit gaat dus sneller. Kortom de Intel Core i5 750 is sneller dan de Intel Core 2 Duo E7300 ook al hebben ze het zelfde aantal Ghz. Verder speelt de cache grootte ook een rol, maar minder belangrijk dan de andere 2 grootheden. Hoe hoger de cache hoe beter. Ok, surf naar http://tweakers.net/pricewatch/ selecteer daar Processors (staat onder “Core” balk) en maak jouw keuze. Ik heb 4 processors gevonden die binnen men budget vallen: - de Intel core 2 duo E7500 3.000 Mhz, 3 mb cache (momenteel € 92) Socket 775 - de Intel core 2 duo E7600 3.066 Mhz, 3 mb cache (momenteel € 106) Socket 775 - de Intel core 2 Duo E8400 3.000 MHz 6 Mb cache (momenteel € 123) Socket 775 - de Intel core 2 quad q9400 2.666 Mhz ,6 mb cache (momenteel € 150) Socket 775 - de Intel core2 quad q9505 2.8300 Mhz, 6 mb cache (momenteel € 183) Socket 775 - de Intel core2 quad q9550 2.8300 Mhz, 12 mb cache (momenteel € 185) Socket 775 Ik noteerde bij elke processor ook het socket “socket775” dit betekend dat al deze processoren op het zelfde moederbord kunnen worden geplugd. (het was niet echt de bedoeling maar eerder dom toeval) Nu moet ik gaan kiezen welke processor ik ga nemen. De Intel core2 quad q9505 valt zeker al uit de boot. Want voor amper 2€ heb ik een betere processor. Verder heb ik een heel gamma aan goed bruikba re processors. D e Intel core2 quad q9550 is de beste processor maar hij kost 3 keer zoveel dan de Intel core 2 duo E7500. Nu ga ik me echter nog niet te druk maken over de prijs. Eerst eens verder bouwen en kijken wat het hoe groot het prijsverschil op het einde bedraagt. (na selectie van alle onderdelen) Nu is het tijd om aan een moederbord te denken. Toevallig passen processors die ik koos in een Socket 775. Ik moet dus op zoek gaan naar een moederbord met Socket 755. Dat kan opnieuw op de site van http://tweakers.net/pricewatch/ maar selecteer nu Moederborden. Rechts onder in de zoekfunctie kan je bij socket jouw socket type kiezen. Dit zijn de moederborden die ik goed vond: (allen van het merk Asus) P5KPL-AM amper 35 euro (socket 775) P5KPL-AM EPU 40 euro (socket 775)* P5QL Pro 70 euro (socket 775) P5Q PRO 110 euro (socket 775) Uiteraard zijn er nog meerdere, maar deze bieden een mooi overzicht. Alle moederborden hier gekozen hebben een 775 socket. Dit is nodig, want al de processors die ik eerder koos hadden een 775 socket nodig. Om 100% zeker te zijn dat je processor in het moederbord past moet je het nog eens nakijken op de website van de fabrikant. Bij mij is dat: http://asus.com/index.aspx Via products pc components moderboards en dan de zoekfunctie kan ik de door mij gekozen Moederborden opzoeken. Ik tikte de P5KPL-AM EPU in en kom zo bij het product terecht. Nu even doorklikken naar CPU Support en daar de processors opzoeken en vergelijken (CPU is een ander woord voor processor) Nu komt de zoekfunctie ven de browser goed van pas. De door mij eerder gekozen CPU's voldoen allen. Dit wil zeggen dat in dit moederbord alle processors kunnen worden geplaatst die ik eerder opzocht. Mooi Om nu te weten welk moederbord je ook echt gaat gebruiken moet je naar een paar dingen gaan kijken. Wat heb je allemaal nodig op je moederbord? - PS/2 aansluitingen (voor toetsenbord & muis) - parallelle poort (voor printer en of scanner) ook wel afgekort met "com" - seriële poort (divers) - USB poort 1.0/2.0(divers) (2.0 is de snelste) - Analoge poort voor scherm (soms ook aangeduid als Audio uitgangen) - Digitale poort voor scherm (soms ook aangeduid als Audio uitgangen) - Geluidsuitgangen (soms ook aangeduid als Audio uitgangen) - RJ45 (poortje voor netwerk) (vaak LAN afgekort, bestaat in 100mbps & 1Gbps uitvoering) - RJ11 of RJ12 (modem voor telefoonkabel) - Coax (TV kabel) - Video uitgang (VGA) - Aantal PCI poorten (dat zijn de poorten waar je externe kaarten kan inpluggen zoals bijvoorbeeld een beeldkaart - SATA (aantal aansluitingen voor sata hardeschijven) - PATA / IDE (aantal aansluitingen voor IDE schijven) Dat zijn de platte aansluitingen waar CD-rom lezers en vroeger ook hardeschijven zijn aangesloten. Bestaat er geen moederbord met de aansluitingen die jij nodig hebt? Dan kan je dat misschien oplossen door extra kaarten in je computer te steken. Bijvoorbeeld: een beeldkaart, kaart met digitale uitgangen, geluidskaart, modem enz. Kom je er dan nog niet, dan kan je misschien een omzetter aansluiten op een andere poort. VB: PS2-> usb , usb Parallellenpoort, usb netwerk kabel (- RJ45) RAM Geheugen Het Ram geheugen zit op het moederbord geklikt. Het type dat je nodig hebt staat vaak bij het moederbord vermeld. Meestal staat dat onder de rubriek geheugen typen. Bij een Asus P5KLP-AM EPU staat bijvoorbeeld het volgende vermeld op tweakers.net: Geheugen Typen (moederbord): DDR2 DDR2 is het type geheugen (RAM) dat op het moederbord wordt geklikt. 3 of 4 GB Ram is normaal gezien voldoende. Meer valt er eigenlijk niet over te zeggen, voor RAM hoor je met niet zo enorm veel rekening te houden. Buiten het geheugentype & het aantal GB ram valt er niet veel te vermelden. De snelhied van het RAM geheugen is niet echt heel belangrijk voor de snelhied van je computer. De snelheid van de Hardeschijf en de processor zijn het belangrijkste. Snelheden van ram kan je vaak terugvinden in foldertjes over computers, zo weet je het meest gangbare van het moment. je kan ook steeds raad vragen aan je leverancier natuurlijk. Nu nog een beeldkaart zien te vinden: In principe zit er al een beeldkaart in men moederbord verwerkt en heb ik dus geen beeldkaart nodig. Als je van plan bent veel met beelden te werken is het echter nuttig een aparte beeldkaart te installeren. Losse beeldkaarten hebben vaak een betere kwaliteit, maar niet iedereen hoeft een aparte beeldkaart te hebben. Het ligt geheel aan jou om te beslissen of je er één wil. Ok, toch een beeldkaart nodig? Dan gaan we verder: Bij keuze van een beeldkaart moet je er op letten dat ze past op het moederbord. Elk moederbord heeft een bepaald aantal slots (ook wel Interfaces genoemd) Er zijn beeldkaarten voor allerhande slots. Het door mij gekozen moederbord bevat de volgende slots (Card interfaces): 2 keer PCI ( =twee PCI slots) PCI-e 1x ( = slot type) PCI-e 16x ( = slot type) deze poort leent zich prime als beeldkaart slot Men beeldkaart moet dus in één van de slots passen. Als je via http://tweakers.net/pricewatch/ zoekt kan je sorteren op card interfaces (slots) zodat je geen verkeerde kan selecteren. Hier vind je enkele gegevens waar je kan op letten: Het merk zegt vaak al genoeg over de betrouwbaarheid van de kaart zelf hier vindje een paar belangrijke merken: Nvidia: aan te raden voor Linux en wanneer je verschillende besturingssystemen wenst te installeren. AMD / ATI : goedkoop, bied echter GEEN drivers voor iets oudere besturingssystemen en oudere kaarten. HP: enkel aan te raden als je ook andere HP/ compaq onderdelen hebt AOpen: beperkt aanbod aan video kaarten Dit zijn de gegevens van een GeForce GTX 275 Hoe hoger de waarden op de beeldkaart hoe beter. Heb je echter een zwakke CPU gekozen dan ben je niets met een zware beeldkaart vermits de beeldkaart de cpu ook belast. (cpu voert berekeningen voor de beeldkaart uit al heeft dit maar een kleine invloed) Video Chip Snelheid 633MHz Shader clock 1,404GHz Geheugen Grootte 896MB Geheugen Type (videokaarten) GDDR3 Geheugen Snelheid 2,268GHz Geheugen Bandbreedte 448 bit Card Interface (Video) PCI-e 16x ( SLOT ZEER BELANGRIJK DAT DIT GOED IS ) De harde schijf: Je moet een grootte hardeschijf nemen wanneer je veel opslaat op je computer. Een normale gebruiker heeft echter genoeg met 500 GB, als je meer download kan je beter een schijf nemen van 2TB ofzo. Maak steeds 2 partities aan op je harde schijf, 1 voor Windows (of Linux) en 1 voor je gegevens. Zo verlies je jouw gegevens niet als je jouw besturingssysteem moet herinstalleren. Echt veel belangrijke gegevens zijn er bij hardeschijven niet te vermelden. Je moet wel goed kijken dat je moederbord een aansluiting (ook wel Hardeschijf bus genoemd )heeft voor de door jouw gekozen hardeschijf. Het moederbord type : P5KPL-AM EPU heeft de volgende aansluitingen voor hardeschijven: Hardeschijf bus (intern) : PATA-100, 4x SATA-300 Ik kan dus kiezen tussen PATA en SATA-300. PATA reserveer je het best voor je DVD lezer dus blijft er nog enkel SATA over. Kortom voor dit moederbord neem je een harde schijf die op een SATA-300 past. Behuizing & voeding: De voeding zit vaak al in de behuizing meegeleverd. De meeste voedingen passen op alle moederborden. De wattage van de voeding is wel heel belangrijk, je kan beter en iets te hoge wattage nemen. Het is niet omdat je voeding 500 W is dat ze ook 500 W zal verbruiken. Het verbruik wordt bepaald door het aantal componenten die op de voeding is aangesloten, hoe meer componenten hoe meer verbruik. Door een hogere voeding te kiezen wordt de kast minder warm en raakt de voeding nooit overbelast. Een overbelaste voeding kan andere componenten beschadigen. Een goed kope kast kan prima voldoen, ik raad echter aan een kast van rond de 60 € te nemen. Deze zijn meestal beter afgewerkt dan de kasten van 30 €. De kasten van 30 € zijn niet slecht ofzo, maar door lakse afwerking kan je wel een beetje zitten klooien om je componnenten gemonteerd te krijgen. vb: wanneer je een gaatje moet boren omdat het niet voorzien is verspil je tijd OF De voeding zit vaak al in de behuizing meegeleverd. De meeste voedingen passen op alle moederborden. De wattage van de voeding is wel heel belangrijk, je kan beter en iets te hoge wattage nemen. Het is niet omdat je voeding 500 W is dat ze ook 500 W zal verbruiken. Het verbruik wordt bepaald door het aantal componenten die op de voeding is aangesloten, hoe meer componenten hoe meer verbruik. Door een hogere voeding te kiezen wordt de kast minder warm en raakt de voeding nooit overbelast. Een overbelaste voeding kan andere componenten beschadigen. De aansluiting voor op het moederbord is meestal 24 pins, meestal bestaat een 24 pins aansluiting uit een 20 pins aansluiting en een 4 pins aansluiting die op elkaar kunnen worden geklikt. Meer informatie vindt je vast bij het moederbord of het boekje bij de kast zelf. Je leverancier kan je vast ook wel informatie bezorgen. Er bestaan ook aansluitingen die van een 20 pins een 24 aansluiting maken. Er bestaan ook aansluitingen die van een aansluiting voor PATA een SATA aansluiting maken. Een iets duurdere behuizing kan miserie sparen. Neem bijvoorbeeld een behuizing van € 65 in plaats van een van € 30. Soms kan het frustrerend zijn als de vijsjes niet 100% overeenkomen door slechte afverking kast (vb milimeter fout). Er moet dan veel kracht moet gezet worden op de kast omdat vb: het moederbord gemonteerd te krijgen. Maar een handige harry fixt dit meestal wel :p